


Starships & Syringes

by andrewlincolns



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones has to train a future CMO for the next few years and he Is Not Happy™, CMO, Doctors & Physicians, Five Year Mission, Kinda AUish?, Multi, for a little while at least, she's kind of a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewlincolns/pseuds/andrewlincolns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentoring—or, as he calls it, "babysitting"—a CMO-in-training is not exactly what Bones had in mind for the USS Enterprise's next mission. Neither is finding out that the "child prodigy" he's supposed to keep under his wing for the next several months is seventeen and actually kind of a smartass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starships & Syringes

_  
"Just try to be nice. The kid's young and impressionable."_

_**"I'm offended, Jim. Haven't you ever heard of southern hospitality?"** _

_"Bones, the ensign whose broken foot you set two weeks ago called you an 'honest asshole with legs and a southern drawl.'"_

_**"At least she said I was honest."** _

__

Where Bones is _kind of_ tired of babysitting half the USS Enterprise and receives the news that he's now in charge of a decorated doctor who's half his age.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye trekkies! As you can see, this story is centered around the Enterprise's resident ~~grumpy old man~~ CMO! S &S may or may not have been inspired by my ~~thirst~~ admiration for Karl Urban. I hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it! 
> 
> **Quuuuick note: this is 100% not a Mary Sue fanfiction.** I can't tell you how many times I've read a fanfiction and barfed in my mouth a little because it was so stereotypical. There's a reason why I wrote on A03 and not on Wattpad! That being said, puhlease let me know if some things I write come across as verging on Mary Sue-esque. I really appreciate y'all's feedback!
> 
> Much love to everyone that's reading this, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> ~ Paola


End file.
